Mario
"I came, you can go!" Mario Merloni is the main protagonist in ''Book of Mario'''' 64'' and Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. He is tasked in both games with saving the Princess of Peaches and defeating the main antagonist. While many, many characters claim that Mario is their son, his real father is Jalan Kertas Merloni, whom﻿﻿ Mario calls on occasion when he wants to increase his force by two. In Thousands of Doors, Grubba also becomes Mario's father via adoption. During his time at the Pitty Glitz, Mario has a son with King K. History Book of Mario 64 Mario begins his adventure by going to a party held by the Princess of Peaches. During the party, Browser appears and accidentally carries the princess's entire castle into the sky on top of his own castle, Casa Browser. Browser, having managed to get over his feelings for Mario thanks to the power of the Star of Rodin, is able to successfully defeat Mario and throw him out of the castle. Mario falls to his death. Mario's body is found near Vila de Goomb by the Stellarvinden, who want to recruit him for a Star Conference Team and make him fight Browser again. They revive Mario and possess his body by sending their strength to him. This could be against Mario's will, or it could be a result of Mario signing a Star Contract where he agreed to obey the Stellarvinden in exchange for being brought back to life. Either way, Mario is under the control of the Stellarvinden for the rest of the game. Mario does a number of questionable things on his adventure, from helping Garlic bully Tubbs Fat to restarting a drug crisis in Caeau Blodaua. In Section 1, Mario is put in prison and escapes with Bowler's help, much to the dismay of the police, especially Cop Kent. Mario is currently on the run to escape arrest. At the end of Book of Mario 64, Mario defeats God Browser and takes back the Star of Rodin, which allows the stars to start the War (or at least greatly exacerbate the existing one) by making Mario eat all the peaches, while also giving birth to the Persian Empire. It is only through Paul and Karl Marquez's help that Mario is able to regain control of himself after the final fight, and he is seen several years later doing relatively fine but being completely clueless about what happened. Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors After Book of Mario 64's epilogue, Mario recieves a letter from Peach and gets dragged into a conflict with the 10-Nauties, an organization of space Nazis seeking to win the War and throw the whole world into the depths of terrorism. It's possible that Mario is trying to atone for his indirect role in starting the War (of which he learned by reading his entries in his blog) and aiding the Star Conference Team in its quest for genocide, which is why he seeks the Glass Stars. This might explain why he allies with Honesty Professor Caesar Reality, a scholar vehemently against the Persian Empire. Powers and Abilities Mario's basic abilities with which he starts the game are Leap and Hammer, which he can use both in the overworld and during battles. He can equip Medals to learn new variations of these moves. During his travels, Mario gains several new abilities from Damned Chests. He learns to load paper planes in a certain area, get a piece of paper, and rotate like thumb tubes. It is possible that Mario is a robot as Goombell refers to him as a "toaster," a word typically used as a derogatory term to refer to robots. Personality "What is this game?" Since Mario is a "silent" protagonist, he doesn't have lines to be changed apart from dialogue options. This brought many to believe that he is the only rational person in the entire series and that he decided to give up trying to understand the constant madness around him (explaining his "iconic" shrug pose), and decided to use his surroundings as material for his blog. Despite this, Mario still manages to have a childlike wonder to some things, such as the Princess of Peaches' fireplace. He's also shown to be very patriotic, as he screams in the Pitty Glitz to "Fight for Freedom!". However, Mario does have some serious issues. Some of his most worrying moments include telling Make to piss off and randomly ranting about circuses in front of Prosecutor Grubba. He is exceptionally powerful and complains to the crowd. He is also deceptively handsome as Goombell, Mr Mowz and Sir Snow constantly kiss him, and other people have shown to flirt or make... very forward advances with him. Most of Mario's actions in BoM64 don't reveal much about him, since he was possessed by the Stellarvinden for the majority of the game. Despite everything, Mario still remains likely the sanest person in the entire saga, especially when compared to his Concert in Book of Mario 64 or his Band in Thousands of Doors. Mario's Reputation While Mario is a extremely popular and well-known in the entire world of Book of Mario, he is usually a controversial subject to bring, and the public opinion on him is torn between two faction: Those who despise him and those who love him (usually for his body). Mario is hated mostly for his questionable at best actions in BoM64 (although he was not directly responsible for them), culminating in his escalating the War into the world-wide conflict we see in Thousands of Doors. As such, he is seen as a war criminal and a terrorist, if not a devil. He has been met with several insults and death threats throughout both games, and has met legal repercussions as well (examples include being arrested and held in Star Prison and being permanently banned from Koopa City). Lewis is shown multiple times in Book of Mario 64 to be afraid of Mario, and telling his Concert that he's dangerous, possibly suspecting something's wrong with the way he's acting. The two didn't seem to be in good terms even before the events of the game, as Lewis tells Mario to go away and leave Peach's party. The Princess of Peaches acts incredibly condescending towards Mario, and talks to him as if he was an incompetent child. She has absolutely no faith in him and repeatedly tells him to leave when they're together. While Mario is still in somewhat amicable terms with his Concert after BoM64, he is rejected by his Band by the end of Thousands of Doors, with its members telling him to leave and never come back, and that they'll forget the time they spend together. The only Band member who is still friendly towards Mario by the end of the game is ironically Carbon, who tells him that he found inner strength and the ability to love himself thanks to Mario. Very Angry Mario ''"Piss off, nerd!" '' Very Angry Mario is a special form Mario gains in Book of Mario 64 when he equips the Very Angry Crest. While this form makes him physically stronger, he is overcome by a sense of pure rage and bloodlust surpassing even Carbon's, forcing him to blindly attack the enemy. In this state, the player has no control over Mario in battle. These penalties make this form situational at best, to the point where even the Medal mentions this form will get out of hand. Personality Very Angry Mario's main trait is his pure, uncontained anger. He hates pretty much anyone and anything and he will do everything in his power to destroy those mercilessly. Some of his victims are: * Common enemies * Fire * Tutorials * The RNG system * Mr. Trooper * God Browser * Fatguy's sanity It's almost outright stated that if Berserker Mario had a power like The Shell, he would already have destroyed Earth. It's unknown how much this form is the result of Very Angry and how much is the byproduct of Mario's own repressed anger. Notably, the Very Angry Crest is not in vanilla, and its insertion into Book of Mario 64 was the only change made to the game other than translated text. Very Angry Mario, originally known as Berserker Mario, was the protagonist of Fatguy's Paper Mario Pro Mode Luigi's Challenge streams, where he stormed across the Fungus Kingdom destroying everything in front of him, bypassing some obstacles considered impossible (Like Mr. Mark Trooper's second battle or the final Browser battle) through sheer anger. However, his recklessness also got him killed countless times. Very Angry Mario's absence from Thousands of Doors suggests that the Stellarvinden and Mario's possession had something to do with it. This raises the possibility that Very Angry Mario is actually the real Mario trying to fight the Stellarvinden's control, especially because he constantly attacks Fire during the Energy Star tutorial. Very Angry doesn't appear in ToD because Mario is in control the entire time. Mario's Dictionary depiction of Mario trying to make sense of this chaos.]] One popular theory explaining why Book of Mario's dialogue is so often broken or confusing holds that Mario does not speak the language of the Rogue Harbor region fluently. He carries a dictionary in order to translate to the best of his ability, and is constantly confused by the translations. If this theory is true, the dictionary would be the "Book Of Mario" that the game is named after. This theory doesn't work for Book of Mario 64, though, since that game takes place in Mario's birth land but the dialogue is still changed. Trivia * Mario's hat is part of his body. It cannot be removed. * Mario seems to be a carrier of countless diseases, including syphilis, botulism and lung cancer, while suffering no obvious symptoms. ** The reason why he doesn't have symptoms is because he's a walking corpse possessed by the Star Conference Team in BoM64, but ultimately gained back control in Thousands of Doors. * Mario writes his adventures on a blog that became quite popular (despite being illiterate and not knowing how to read). This blog is actually the player's save data in Book of Mario 64, where it is mentioned when first hitting a save block. The text clarified that, upon saving, Mario updates said blog. ** It's possible Mario uses a vocal recorder to update the blog or that he makes the Save Blocks update it for him. * Very Angry Mario also killed the progression of both Section 1 and 2 of Book of Mario 64's streams due to dying and not having saved for a long time. * According to Frog City Info, Mario has an ability known as "Mario Magma Brain Freeze". It is unknown what it does. * Mario can become pregnant despite being male. * Friday is Mario's day, according to Goverman. He also questions Mario for liking Boo For These Homes. * Speaking of the real Mario, it's possible that he's the narrator in the section end screens. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors